


Osculation

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Fluff, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the gross city, their sweat, aching bodies, and all the discomfort that came with traveling by car for days at a time, nothing could wipe the smile from his face. Dean began to scan the streets and alley ways, and the air suddenly seemed sweeter with Cas’ anticipation and the promise that was lighting Dean up from the inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osculation

The Impala’s A/C broke down two weeks ago, and Dean hadn't gotten a chance to stop and work on it yet. It wasn't more than a mild inconvenience, except for when it rained, so they rolled down the windows and let the wind carry the dulcet tones of Dean's obnoxiously loud music as they sped down the empty back roads. Besides, the humid air only threatened to suffocate them when they weren't racing both the past and daring the future to damn them.

They were both grimy from a day of sweat and dirt, but it wasn't likely they'd be stopping anywhere more than a rest stop to clean up for a couple more days at the most.

Cas was pretty sure that the mattress at last night's motel was stuffed full of rocks. Dean just shrugged when he'd complained, but he seemed to care a whole lot more after Cas laid him out rode him until they were both panting and shaking from their orgasms. And if the way Dean was occasionally stretching in his seat and arching his back was any sign, he was still feeling the effects of that horrid bed. Cas didn't even try to restrain his smirk when Dean let out a quiet grunt.

Dean took his eyes off the road and stole a quick glance at Cas. “Yeah, yeah. Shut up,” he muttered with an exaggerated frown that was doing nothing to conceal the humor lighting his eyes.

Cas let out a breathy chuckle and raised his hands in a solemn gesture of surrender. “I didn't say anything.” He turned his attention to the passing buildings outside. Bus stops and store signs blurred into colors as Dean hurried to the cracked and worn parts of the inner city. Bookstores and coffee shops faded into marijuana dispensaries and tattoo parlors that looked far less than reputable.  
Beside him, Dean turned down the music. Cas glared up at the night sky, feeling rattled by the lack of stars that he saw there. Damn cities. For the past week they'd been in the country by this time of night, but he knows Dean's spoiled him.

Despite the gross city, their sweat, aching bodies, and all the discomfort that came with traveling by car for days at a time, nothing could wipe the smile from his face. Dean slowed to a more respectable speed as he began to scan the streets and alley ways, and the air suddenly seemed sweeter with Cas' anticipation and the promise that was lighting Dean up from the inside out.

And, yeah, Cas wishes that it was his turn to pick, but he after all the petty arguments he'd started over the past month, letting Dean pick a few seemed like a small concession to make. They only had a little under a month left before they had to return to school and work, and Cas wanted to do what he could to make sure things stayed relaxed until then.

He began to rethink that position when Dean's pick started hurling insults and empty threats. If they guy kept this up, Dean was going to end up suffocating him. No one was going to win that way.  
“Pansies!” The guy said around a mouthful of blood. He tried to spit it in Cas’ direction, but it mostly ended up sputtering down his chin. “I'll kill you. I'll kill both of you,” he groaned, head rolling back against the stained brick wall.

Dean let out a hearty chortle as he pressed the point of Cas' knife into the guy's gut. “You know, I might have been able to respect the threat, but you kinda killed it with the shitty slur. I mean, we're killing you, and you're right to be pissed about that,” his smirk grew as the guy struggled to keep his eyes open and focused. “But we'd still be fucked up if we were straight.” The man's only reply was the weak flutter of his eye lids. Cas deplored how quickly this one was losing consciousness. He must have gotten carried away earlier.

He laid a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder and placed a quick kiss to his cheek, earning a fond smile as he turned his attention away from their latest victim. He pulled Cas in for a deeper kiss and let the guy drop to the ground at their feet. He slid his hands around Cas' waist, mindful of the knife.  
Cas pulled away with a bright smile, resting his forehead against Dean's.

“You want to finish him off?” He asked in a hushed voice. Normally they would just flip a coin, both aching for the thrill of feeling the blood of another anonymous face slipping out beneath their hands, loving the sensation of a heartbeat fading into nothing. It was the memory of it that would help keep Cas motivated through his increasingly tedious classes, and he suspected that it did just as much for Dean. A couple summers back they'd tried to take turns, but several times either one would let the endorphins take over. They'd chase the high and finish it before he calmed down and remember that it wasn't their turn.

Even if he couldn't take part in the action himself, he was sure that Dean's blinding grin would still be enough to motivate him through the rest of grad school. He kissed Dean, laughing lightly at the enthusiastic response he got. The kiss quickly turned into a messy, passionate thing. Their teeth clashed and Cas bit down on Dean's soft upper lip, trying to pull away as Dean licked into his mouth. He pulled Cas' hips bluntly against his own.

Cas pulled away with a small smile, shaking his head when Dean tried to follow. “Take care of him first. I'll take care of you later.”

“You better,” he grinned as he unwrapped himself from around Cas.

It took longer than was strictly necessary for Dean to pull the Impala onto some abandoned road just outside of the city. Ironically, Cas thinks, they could have been here sooner if Dean was just more patient. (Dean had wanted to pull into some empty parking lot, but Cas didn't want to have the mood ruined by a cop knocking on the window. Again. “It was one time, Cas! And it was just public indecency!” “And prostitution. She thought I was a prostitute, Dean!” “Then don't give head when I'm in the driver's seat!” “Are you sure you mean that?”)

They ended up spread out across the back seat, naked and sticking uncomfortably to the leather seats. Cas knelled between Dean's spread legs, stroking his thighs with one hand as he kissed him gently. He tried to fish his free hand into the foot well for the duffel that held some extra clothes, a pillow, and lube. He blindly grasped his hand into nothing, pausing the kiss to give an annoyed grunt and he nearly rolled off the seat. His hip ended up catching on Dean's bent leg, startling a laugh out of both of them. He hid his face in the crook of Dean's neck to hide his blush, mumbling out a quick, “Sorry, shit, sorry.”

He felt Dean shaking in silent laughter as he pulled away to search for the bag. He tried to find the lube from where it was hiding in all Dean's unfolded shirts before he ended up just dumping the bag over and digging through the mess, finally sitting up when he was holding the bottle above his head in victory as Dean continued to laugh at him. He scowled as he dropped it next to them, reaching out to roughly pinch at Dean's nipple.

“Hey!” He squawked, covering his chest like some sort of blushing maiden.

“You going to keep laughing, or are you going to let me fuck you?” A subtle shift of his hips had his erection lining up next to Dean’s.

Dean let out a pitiful whine, hitching his hips in search of friction. Cas watched in amusement as his smile fell into something far more predatory. It was a look that was typically reserved for the unlucky men that they selected during the summer months and the flirtatious man that worked in the coffee shop by the university. Cas felt a shiver run down his spine at being on the receiving end of such a look. With it, the atmosphere shifted from light and playful to harsh and animistic. A smirk bloomed across Cas’ face as Dean wrapped a strong hand across the back of his neck, gripping lightly.

“You should definitely fuck me.” Dean growled, pulling Cas back down for a searing kiss.

Arousal was a corrupt need permeating that air. Cas grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers, chasing Dean’s heart beat down his throat. He bit and kissed a path to his collar bone, loving the lewd groan he received has he skimmed his cool fingers over Dean’s hole. He traced his finger over his hole before pressing in to the second knuckle. Dean ground down on that single finger, trying to force it in deeper. He looked manic when Cas used his free had to grab his hip, forcing him to still.

“C’mon, Cas, that’s not fair,” He whined, leaning up to bite at the meat of Cas’ shoulder.

“Perhaps not,” Cas leered down at him and inserted his finger fully. “But it’s always so much fun to watch you like this.” He starting thrusting his finger, ignoring Dean’s demands for more. “You always end up begging to be filled, Dean. And you just take whatever I’m willing to give you. Never complain, just ask for more,” he commented as he added another. Dean’s resulting cry added to the excitement flooding through his veins.

Two stretched him open and quickly turned to three. Dean was writhing and bucking on Cas’ hand, demanding that Cas hurry up and fuck him already, or he’d finish just like this. The windows were fogged up and even if no one’s around the hear them, Cas wouldn’t be surprised if they were scaring off the already sparse wildlife with Dean’s moans and shouts. Cas delicately withdrew his fingers, breathing out a quick laugh at Dean’s protesting whines.

“I thought this is what you wanted, Dean.” He said as he slicked himself up. “‘Give me your cock, Cas,’ you said, ‘I want to come on your cock.’ Have you changed your mind?” He lined himself up against Dean’s hole, the head of his cock just brushing against it.

Dean shook his head so hard he ended up hitting his face against the seat, startling a laugh out of Castiel’s chest before he could stop himself. Dean glared up at him as he rubbed his now sore cheek. “Shut up.” He mumbled, rubbing a hand down his face when Cas kept laughing at him.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I just – uh, here,” Cas babbled and he pressed inside, Dean hot and so tight around him. He tried to reign in his laughter as he let loose a low groan but failed, and ended up sounding like a dying goat.

That was apparently all Dean could take, dissolving into laughter of his own. He threw his arms over Cas’ shoulder, pulling him into a kiss that ended up being broken by their Cas’ small giggles and Dean’s smile. “Move, Cas, c’mon,” He pleaded, totally at odds with his silently shaking shoulders.

Cas complied, grinding against Dean’s ass before pulling out to the tip as he grips Dean’s thighs hard enough that the flesh fades to white around his fingers. He thrusts back in harshly. Dean lets loose a loud moan, which ends up shaking from his laughter, sounding almost exactly the same way Cas did.

Cas tried to build up to a steady rhythm and end up laughing so hard that he snorted, sending them both into fits of laughter. They keep moving against each other, grinding, laughing, and panting in the small space. The sweat from Dean’s back made the leather beneath him squeak, and Cas presses his forehead into Dean’s chest to hide the flush that he knew had overtaken his features.

Dean managed to snake a hand between their bellies and strokes himself in time with Cas’ almost brutal thrusts. Every time Cas hit his prostate, he cried out, loud and serious as he was brought closer and closer to his orgasm.

Cas could feel the heat building in his blood, could feel Dean clenching around him and he tensed. His breath became a reverent prayer of Dean’ name. He pressed his forehead against Dean’s, looking into the thin ring of green that had been practically consumed by pupil.

“Dean, God, love this, you look so gorgeous like this, so beautiful, fuck.” His rhythm began to falter, hips pressing deep against Dean’s, loath to pull himself away from that blinding heat.

“Love you, Cas, shit,” Dean wailed as he came, striping his stomach and arching his back until his head hit the door.

That was the last thing Cas saw before he slammed his hip against Dean’s, laughing as his orgasm hit him. “Love you too,” He gasped between fits of snickering while Dean rubbed the back of his head in pain.

Dean downright giggles, face contorting into some semblance of a glare. “I’d believe that more if you didn’t laugh at me, you know.” Cas’ only response is to collapse onto him, laughing until there were tears streaming down his cheeks. Dean guffawed loudly when Cas snorted as he pulled out, collapsing against Dean’s sticky torso.

They when they finally calm down, they both ended up smiling. Cas was wrapped up in Dean arms, hands stroking though his messy hair. They’re going to end up sleeping here, he knows. They’re going to be disgusting by the time they finally get a room at a motel in a few days. Soon they’ll have to go back home, and they won’t be able to kill again until next summer. Dean’s still going to end up wearing his dirty boots all the time and getting mud all over the carpet, and they’re still going to fight about it more often than they should.

But at that moment? Cas was being lulled to sleep by the beating heart in Dean’s chest, they were relaxed, there wasn’t anything that they needed to tend to, and they were happy. Dean’s lips were parted in a silent snore, and Cas had never loved him more.


End file.
